Life is not a Fairytale
by DarkRainyNights
Summary: My version of what Marlo being pregnant does to McSwarek. Sam and Andy dealing with everything...Making it through... AU Then both Sam and Andy get a shocking surprise down the road.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I know I'm going to get so much crap for this story but, you know me always wanting to explore the unexplored…I think. Also I promise I'll get to my other story it's just that this idea has been nagging me all day. So I'm just going off what the spoilers have revealed so far. AU!**

Dov was shocked, and he couldn't believe what he was holding. An ultrasound, and more importantly the look on Marlo's face when she saw him holding it. There was no denying the fact that it was hers. Marlo's name was typed up front with a date and random things that Dov couldn't make out.

Marlo was cornered, Dov knew the truth and it was only a matter of time before Sam found out, Marlo quickly took the picture from Dov without a word and shoved it back into a folder.

Marlo had every intention of telling Sam that she was expecting but once she saw him with Andy and how good they were together she definitely didn't want to get in the way of that. After everything that she had caused she didn't want to hurt Sam again

"Are you going to tell Swarek?" Dov asked

Marlo just stared at Dov still shocked that someone from 15 division knew her secret.

"You have to tell Swarek, he's a good guy" Dov said

"I will, I just need time to gather my thoughts together and figure everything out." Marlo finally said

After a couple of awkward minutes around each other Marlo finally finished packing up everything and said goodnight to Dov then headed out.

Sam and Andy were comfortably at home. After the explosion Sam knew that Andy needed rest. After he was done with what he had to do he drove Andy to his house where they had something very light to eat and then cuddled in bed.

For two days Dov worked around Sam and Andy and fell absolutely uncomfortable knowing something so great and that would change their lives forever, yet they were clueless. Marlo was trying everything in her power to avoid Sam and Andy at all cost.

After almost another day going by Marlo knew that since it was her last day wrapping things up at 15 division that she didn't have a choice but to tell Sam.

Sam was on his way out when he saw Marlo start walking towards him. "Do you have a minute?" Marlo asked nervously.

Sam nodded, he wasn't sure what was going on.

Marlo led Sam to the back side of 15 division where there weren't too many people walking by especially not people they knew.

Marlo wanted to get straight to the point, but she wasn't sure how or even if she should just get right to the point.

Sam had leaned against a car just waiting for Marlo to say something, anything. But for a while nothing.

"Sam" Marlo spoke with a blank face. No emotion. But on the inside she was terrified.

Sam looked up at Marlo and had never seen such a blank less stare on her face.

"Sam I'm pregnant" Marlo said just above a whisper, and Sam chuckled at the ridiculousness. When Marlo shook her head letting Sam know she wasn't kidding Sam was shocked. Nothing.

Sam was silent for what seemed like a lifetime.

"What? You don't look pregnant" Sam questioned

"I'm 17 weeks along; barely showing" Marlo responded and Sam nodded. He was still trying to comprehend everything. The time lined up. But his mind wasn't ready to accept it.

"Sam I know you and Andy are in a good place I can see that, and I don't want to ruin it. I don't need anything from you, but I just thought you should know. You deserve to know Sam" Sam was still in utter shock. But there was nothing he could do.

Sam and Marlo chatted for a couple of minutes….

Meanwhile…

Andy had stopped by Tracy's place to make sure things were in order since Tracy and Leo were going to be out of town for the weekend. So she was going to house sit.

Sam dialed Andy's number to ask her to meet to talk about the shocking news.

As Andy closed the refrigerator door after grabbing a beer and opening it Andy was suddenly grabbed from behind.

All Sam heard from the other line was muffled noises. He knew something was wrong.

Andy fought with her attacker and was able to get advantahe when her attacker gave up and ran out. Andy followed but couldn't catch up to her assailant.

Sam drove as fast as he possibly could to Tracy's place. When Sam went inside Andy was no where in sight. He instantly saw the family room was distraught. Broken lamp and disheveled furniture. Sam ran in and found Andy hunched over the sink.

"McNally you okay?" Sam was really worried.

"Yeah am fine" Andy replied; looking at Sam and seeing how worried he was made her feel loved. He cared for her; deeply.

After calling for back up, Sam watched as Andy gave her statement to Gail.

Sam needed to tell Andy that Marlo was pregnant but that would have to wait. Andy had just been attacked and he didn't want to burden her emotionally with big news. Like Sam having a baby with someone else.

Sam actually dreaded telling Andy, he just hoped that they would make it through. Together.

 **A/N: this took a lot longer to write than I thought but hey you're reading it so that's good! Lol**

 **Hopefully this turns out how I somehow have planned out. I figured since I'm sure the show won't show much of Sam, Marlo and the baby. Which a lot of people are okay with but me…..Ehhh…not so much.**


	2. The Feels

Chapter 2

 **A/N: Thanks for all your support on the first chapter! How great was the season six premiere of #RookieBlue OHHHMYYYGAWD! Spoiler at the end don't read if you don't want to know.**

 **^Hahah that's how long it's been.^**

 **No excuses for the long wait…..**

Marlo left quickly not knowing what else to do; Marlo drove away in a fiery leaving behind a dumbfounded Sam.

Sam immediately dialed Andy's phone number to tell her what he had just learned.

Andy had just arrived at Tracy's place to house sit.

Sam and Andy were only on the phone for a couple seconds when Andy was suddenly grabbed from behind. Andy felt a strong big hand over her mouth and her instincts kicked in, she fought off her attacker; and she won.

When Sam arrived at Tracy's place he found Andy with her beer in hand trying to find the recycling bin that Tracy had been raving about.

The following day, 15 division was on the hunt for a serial rapist in their city. Tensions were rising with Andy being adamant in letting the women know that there was a rapist out hunting.

Marlo was making herself a tea, when Sam walked into the coffee room, asking her if she would be around later. Then, Sam asked, "How far along are you?

"Four months"

"And um, how long have you known" Sam asked looking down rubbing something on the table.

"Two months" Marlo replied confidently

"Are you taking your medication' Sam asked. That had been his first concern when found out about the baby. The health of the baby and Marlo was the most important thing.

"Yeah I am" Marlo replied with a grin on her face, she didn't think Sam would even care to ask. "Doctors agree that the risk of me going off of it, outweigh any health risk to the ba…" Marlo still couldn't get used to saying the word baby in reference to herself.

"Baby" Sam finished her sentence and Marlo continued.

"And he or she is doing fine so far, so that's good."

"He or she you don't know?" Sam asked

"No. I thought I'd carry on in the spirit of letting it be a surprise." "You haven't told Andy?" Marlo asked

"I was gonna tell her last night, but then she got attacked, so." As Sam was telling Marlo Andy knocked on the door asking Sam if he was ready to hit the streets. Sam made it completely awkward telling Marlo he would talk to her soon and then apologized and left.

When Dov finally found the connection between the rapes and the yellow tulips; Sam and Andy rushed to the next potential victims to find she was in fact safe and unharmed. While on a stakeout to see if the suspect would show up, Andy knew something was absolutely wrong with Sam; she just knew, he had been acting weird with her all day.

Sam felt guilty that he still hadn't told Andy about Marlo's pregnancy, but how could he after she had been attacked, and he absolutely dreaded having to break her heart.

When Sam finally told Andy that Marlo was pregnant, he honestly didn't think she would just walk away, but she did. She needed her space; roles reversed.

As Sam watched Andy walk away from him he was shocked and terrified; terrified that he would lose Andy forever, but he was hopeful.

Several days went by and Sam could barely a get a couple words out of Andy when they did speak. After an amazing time at the cabin with Andy; Sam felt like his life was being torn into different directions. He was having a baby with Marlo, and he could no longer give Andy the perfect family that she deserved; they deserved.

"Hey Marlo, How you doing?" Sam asked when he walked into the coffee room while Marlo was hungrily eating a banana.

Marlo knew that all Sam wanted to know was about the baby. "The baby is still doing great so…"

"How are you?" Sam asked again

"I'm tired, sleepy, but that's to be expected." Marlo replied rubbing under her eyes slightly.

Sam nodded in acknowledgement.

"Well if there's anything I could do for you please don't hesitate to let me know."

Marlo appreciated the gesture.

Sam left and made his way to the D's office where Tracy and Andy were chatting and apparently about Sam, because as soon as he walked in they went silent.

"I'll leave you two alone" Tracy excused herself from the awkward glances Sam and Andy were sending each other.

Sam waited for Tracy to leave, "You ever gonna talk to me again McNally?"

Andy didn't say a word.

"McNally I feel so guilty for causing you this much pain." Sam stated

"You feel guilty" Andy laughed "I feel guilty for feeling the way I do for something that happened while you were in relationship with Marlo." Andy said mad and on the verge of tears.

"You have nothing to feel bad about McNally. I know this is gonna be difficult for you and I, but I need to know your gonna go through this with me." Sam was trying to hold onto something.

Andy could see how much this baby news was affecting him as well. "Let's get out of here" Andy said wrapping her arm around Sam's waist and whispering to him. "I'm not going anywhere Swarek." Sam hugged her tighter.

 **Till next chapter**


End file.
